Smile
by Cloud1124
Summary: Sekuel ke II The Game!/Awal mula hubungan Zhou Mi dan Ryeowook. Cinta terpendam, huh?/"Mau kupeluk atau kuelus rambutmu?"/"Wo ai ni"/ZhouWook-slight WonKyu/Warning inside!/DLDR!/RnR?


**Title : Smile**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Character dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Plot dan Ide cerita milik Cloud1124**

**Cast : Super Junior member**

**Pairing : ZhouWook/MiWook (slight WonKyu)**

**Rated : Teen**

**Summary : Awal mula hubungan Zhou Mi dan Ryeowook. Cinta terpendam, huh?/"Kurasa kau terlalu imut!"/Pelukan dari Zhou Mi terasa lebih hangat/**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), BL, Crack pair.**

_P.s : Di sini masih ada Hankyung ya, jadi Eunhyuk sama Sungmin belum masuk ke SJ M..._

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**RnR?**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Penampilan mereka malam ini ditutup dengan tepuk tangan dan sorakan meriah dari para penonton, para anggota Super Junior M segera turun dari panggung untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah dan berkeringat. Sesosok _namja_ bertubuh mungil kini duduk di kursinya sembari meneguk air dari botol yang ia pegang. Dadanya masih naik turun karena kelelahan, napasnya yang semula tersengal akhirnya berubah teratur.

Seorang _namja_ lain duduk di sampingnya, masih dengan napas tersengal ia meminum airnya. _Namja _pertama─Ryeowook─melirik padanya, lalu tersenyum.

"_Gege_, minumnya pelan-pelan saja," nasihatnya saat melihat _namja_ tadi; Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi menurunkan botolnya, lalu menatap balik pada Ryeowook.

"_Xie xie_," katanya dengan senyum separuh yang otomatis membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Wajah Ryeowook memerah tiba-tiba, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh, kemana Siwon-_hyung_? Aku akan mencarinya," kilah Ryeowook dan ia berdiri, lalu pergi, meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang terdiam kebingungan. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

.

Ryeowook masuk ke toilet terdekat, ia berdiri di depan wastafel, lalu menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa ia begitu berdebar saat melihat Zhou Mi? Apa dia akan berpaling?

Dengan cepat Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras, tangannya sibuk menepuk kedua pipi tirusnya.

"_Pabbo _Ryeowook! Jangan lupakan Sungie-_hyung_! _Pabbo_!" gumaman Ryeowook membuat seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya menatapnya curiga.

"Li Xiu-_ge_? _Gwaenchana_?" tanya Henry saat melihat Ryeowook yang sudah sepoerti orang gila itu. Panggilan itu membuat Ryeowook berbalik dengan cepat, matanya sedikit terbelalak.

"Ah, _na, gwaenchana_ Henry-_ah_," katanya gugup. Henry menatapnya sebentar, lalu tersenyum, tak lama kemudian sosok Henry telah menghilang ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet. Sementara Ryeowook mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat dengan senyum lega.

.

Ketujuh personil Super Junior Mandarin itu tiba di hotel sekitar tengah malam, Hankyung berdiri di depan mereka dengan tangan memegang 4 buah kunci kamar. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan setengah mengantuk.

"Pembagian kamarnya akan sedikit kurubah, Siwon dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae dengan Henry, Zhou Mi dengan Ryeowook, dan aku akan sekama dengan Manajer, ini kuncinya," ujarnya seraya memberikan kuncinya.

Yang lain mengangguk mengerti, setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, mereka segera menuju ke kamar karena rasa lelah dan kantuk yang tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Empat kamar tersebut letaknya bersebelahan di lantai 42, dari _lobby _hingga masuk _lift_, suara Kyuhyun yang menguap terus saja terdengar, Donghae menoleh sebentar, melihat sang _maknae _Super Junior itu kini setengah terlelap dalam rangkulan Siwon yang terlihat sangat nyaman.

.

Ryeowook merebahkan dirinya di sebuah kasur berukuran _single_, tanpa berniat melepaskan sepatu dan mengganti pakaiannya ia menutup matanya. Namun belum lima menit berlalu, sebuah tangan hangat menepuk pipinya lembut, mau tak mau Ryeowook membuka matanya, mendapati _namja _bertubuh tinggi yang menjadi teman sekamarnya kini tengah duduk di sampingnya. Zhou Mi sudah berganti pakaian, ia kini memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru laut bergambar radio dan celana hitam selutut. Wajahnya tersenyum menatap Ryeowook yang kini mengusap kedua matanya perlahan.

"Ganti dulu pakaianmu Li Xiu, sudah kusiapkan air hangat, mandilah," titah Zhou Mi lembut. Ryeowook mengangguk, dengan malas ia menuju ke kamar mandi dan baru kembali sepuluh menit kemudian dengan piama hotel berwarna kuning lembut.

Sekembalinya dari kamar mandi, Ryeowook bisa melihat Zhou Mi yang kini sibuk dengan laptopnya di atas ranjang, matanya menyorotkan kesan serius walaupun terhalangi sebingkai kacamata. Dengan penasaran Ryeowook menghampirinya dan duduk di samping Zhou Mi, melihat ke laptop dan menemukan Zhou Mi yang sibuk membaca artikel tentang penampilan Super Junior M malam tadi.

"Apa ada komentar buruk?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba, dan sukses membuat Zhou Mi terlonjak kaget.

"Eh, kapan kau keluar Li Xiu? Tidak ada, Flawless menyukai penampilan kita tadi," katanya lalu membuka kacamatanya, tangannya mematikan laptop tanpa melihat, pandangannya masih tertuju pada Ryeowook yang kini sedang mengangguk-angguk, entah kenapa bagi Zhou Mi sekarang, penampilan Ryeowook terlihat begitu─err─imut dan lucu.

Zhou Mi memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas, lalu menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas pinggang. Namun sebelum ia sempat merebahkan diri, ekor matanya menangkap pemandangan ganjil. Kim Ryeowook belum berpindah tempat, bahkan kini matanya menatap Zhou Mi dengan raut penuh keraguan.

"Ada apa?" Zhou Mi menatapnya bingung, sementara kini Ryeowook justru menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Err, aku malu sebenarnya─ini pertama kalinya kita sekamar─tapi aku punya kebiasaan, kalau mau tidur aku harus dipeluk dan rambutku harus diusap. Apakah Mimi-_ge_ keberatan?" suara Ryeowook bergetar, kentara sekali ia takut dan ragu-ragu, terlebih melihat reaksi Zhou Mi yang kini membeku di tempatnya.

Zhou Mi tersadar dari kebekuannya setelah semenit berlalu, "Boleh saja, kemarilah," ia menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan tempat untuk Ryeowook yang kini tersenyum senang dan segera menidurkan tubuhnya di tempat kosong itu.

Beberapa saat Zhou Mi hanya memperhatikan Ryeowook yang kini sedang memposisikan kepalanya senyaman mungkin, dengan sigap ia menaikkan selimut hingga bahu Ryeowook, lalu ikut merebahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mendekatlah, agar aku bisa memelukmu," bisiknya pelan. Ryeowook menurut saja, ia mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya hingga tangan panjang Ryeowook bisa mendekap pinggangnya erat.

"Kupeluk atau rambutmu kuelus?" tawar Zhou Mi. Ryeowook terkikik.

"Peluk saja sudah cukup, ini hangat sekali," Ryeowook membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Zhou Mi, sementara Zhou Mi tersenyum dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke rambut hitam Ryeowook, menghirup aroma _cherry_ dari rambutnya.

Mendadak Zhou Mi terkesiap, tubuhnya yang menegang dirasakan Ryeowook juga, Ryeowook mendongak.

"Ada apa?" Zhou Mi menggeleng canggung, lalu tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus helai coklat Ryeowook.

"Tidurlah lagi," katanya singkat, Ryeowook kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Zhou Mi, lalu segera terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Sementara Zhou Mi masih terjaga, ia kebingungan. Kenapa ia begini? Ada apa ini? Apa jantungnya mulai bermasalah? Kenapa ia begitu berdebar, atau jangan-jangan...

Dengan cepat Zhou Mi memejamkan matanya, berusaha memaksa otaknya untuk beristirahat, sekaligus menghapus pikiran bodohnya barusan.

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Zhou Mi menyukai Kim Ryeowook.

.

Hankyung memasuki kamar Zhou Mi-Ryeowook dengan sedikit tergesa, pasalnya mereka sudah hampir terlambat untuk penerbangan kembali ke Korea pagi ini. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat kedua _dongsaeng_-nya masih terlelap, terlebih lagi posisi mereka yang super imut dan dapat membuat orang lain salah paham. Beruntungnya Hankyung sudah tahu kebiasaan Ryeowook, sehingga ia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat posisi tidur mereka itu.

Tangan kanan Zhou Mi mendekap erat pinggang mungil Ryeowook, dan tangan kirinya menjadi alas bagi kepalanya sendiri yang menunduk, terlihat seolah Zhou Mi sedang mencium puncak kepala Ryeowook. Tangan Ryeowookpun sudah melingkar di sisi perut Zhou Mi, wajah keduanya tersenyum, terlihat bahagia. Belum selesai Hankyung memperhatikan keduanya, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Bagaimana _Hyung_? Tumben sekali Wookie-_hyung_ belum bangun," katanya pelan seraya melirik ke dua orang yang masih lelap dalam tidurnya. Hankyung mengangguk, lalu mendekat, ia mengguncang bahu Zhou mi perlahan.

"Mi, bangunlah!" serunya pelan. Zhou Mi mebuka matanya cepat, mungkin terkejut. Dan ia otomatis mengangkat tangannya tiba-tiba dari tubuh Ryeowook, dan itu membuat Ryeowook ikut terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh, Hankyung-_hyung_, ini jam berapa?" tanya Ryeowook, ia duduk tiba-tiba, lalu menoleh untuk melihat jam hitam yang tertempel di dinding. Setengah sepuluh pagi.

Ryeowook terbelalak, "_Omo_! Aku terlambat!"

Dengan segera ia turun dari ranjang, lalu berlari ke dalam kamar mandi. Sementara Zhou Mi mematung, ia masih dapat merasakan hangat tubuh Ryeowook di tangannya dan harum rambutnya. Hankyung dan Kyuhyun memandangnya bingung sebelum ia memaksa kedua orang itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan alasan ia akan bersiap-siap.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa Zhou Mi yang terduduk di ranjangnya dan Ryeowook yang bersandar di pintu kamar mandi sama-sama menutup wajahnya yang merona merah?

.

.

Akhirnya mereka dapat naik ke pesawat tanpa terlambat sedikitpun karena kemampuan menyupir manajer mereka yang sangat luar biasa itu, dengan segera mereka duduk di bangku yang tersedia sampai menunggu _take off_-nya pesawat ini menuju Korea.

Entah ada kebetulan apa hingga lagi-lagi Ryeowook harus dipasangkan denagn Zhou Mi untuk duduk bersama, mereka mulai merasa sedikit canggung semenjak kejadian pagi tadi. Namun sebelum protes dilancarkan, Kyuhyun mendadak sudah mendorong keduanya agar duduk bersama.

"Jangan ribut, dan nikmati penerbangan ini!" pesannya galak, Zhou Mi dan Ryeowook hanya sanggup mengangguk tak jelas, sementara Siwon tertawa dan mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang akhirnya mengundang rona merah di wajah sang empunya rambut.

Dan saat _take off_, keheningan semakin terasa di dua bangku yang di duduki Zhou Mi dan Ryeowook.

"_Gege_, apa kau marah padaku?" bisik Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Zhou Mi menoleh dengan kaget.

"Eh, marah kenapa?" kini justru ia yang bertanya balik.

"Iut, semalamkan aku sudah mengganggu tidurmu," bisik Ryeowook lagi, namun kali ini suaranya terdengar bergetar tanda takut. Zhou Mi tersenyum.

"Aku tak marah padamu Li Xiu, memang aku terlihat marah ya?" Zhou Mi memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Ryeowook lagi-lagi merona.

"Kalau _Gege_ tak berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku semakuin menyukaimu!" katanya tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat Zhou Mi terpaku, wajhnya menunjukkan ekspresi _shock_ berat. Sementara Ryeowook yang tersadar akan kata-katanya sendiri terlihat merasa malu dan salah tingkah.

"Kau serius?" tanya Zhou Mi setelah setengah jam dilalui dengan berbagai perang batin.

"Kumohon jangan marah padaku! Aku akan segera melupakan perasaanku!" kata Ryeowook takut-takut, masih berupa bisikan agar yang lain tak mendengarnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Dengarkan aku," titahnya seraya menarik bahu Ryeowook agar duduk menghadapnya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" bisik Zhou Mi penuh penekanan. Ryeowook mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Kurasa begitu, rasanya sama persis seperti saat aku menyukai Yesung-_hyung _dulu," jawabnya lirih. Zhou Mi tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita pacaran saja!" ajaknya bersemangat (masih berbisik tentunya). Ryeowook terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yesung-_hyung_? Aku tidak mau kau menjadi selingkuhanku!" kata Ryeowook geram. Zhou Mi terdiam.

"Putuskan saja kalau kau rasa waktunya sudah tepat, bagaimana?" Ryeowook terdiam sesaat. Ditatapnya lekat-lkat sosok Zhou Mi di depannya.

Ryeowook bimbang, bagaimana ini? Siapa yang harus dipilihnya? Zhou Mi? Yesung? Jujur saja, Ryeowook takut Yesung terluka, tapi...

"Baiklah," katanya menyerah setelah seperempat jam dihabiskan untuk berpikir keras dan menimbang semua kemungkinan. Zhou Mi tersenyum senang, namun belum sempat ia memeluk sosok mungil di depannya, Ryeowook sudah menyela.

"Memangnya kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya memastikan. Zhou Mi terkekeh.

"_Yup_, sejak semalam," Ryeowook lagi-lagi harus memasang ekspresi kaget.

"Eeh? Secepat itu?" Zhou Mi kali ini mau tak mau tertawa, membuat Donghae yang duduk di depannya melirik sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi ke buku bacaannya.

"Memang tidak boleh? Begini saja," kini Zhou Mi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ryeowook.

"Li Xiu, _wo ai ni_," bisiknya cepat, sontak wajah Ryeowook memerah. Ia menunduk dulu sebelum akhirnya menatap balik ke arah Zhou Mi.

"_Wo ye ai ni, Gege_," dengan super-duper kilat ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Zhou Mi, yang langsung disambut dengan tawa pelan yang cukup panjang dari sang empunya pipi.

Ryeowook tersenyum menatapnya, berharap bahwa pilihannya benar.

* * *

><p>Guncangan cukup keras di bahunya membuat Ryeowook terbangun. Di dapatinya wajah khawatir Sungmin dan Leeteuk.<p>

"_Gwaenchana _Wookie-_ya_?" tanya Leeteuk pelan. Ryeowook mengusap matanya lembut, lalu menoleh kesana sini, menemukan bahwa dirinya kini sedang berada di dapur _dorm_ Super Junior. Istananya.

"Ah, _gwaenchana Hyung_, sepertinya aku ketiduran," katanya pelan. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Hari ini kau tak usah masak, kita akan makan di luar. Zhou Mi dan Henry datang 'kan?" tanya Leeteuk. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"_Ne_, tadi pagi saat kutelepon Zhou Mi sedang siap-siap. Dia pasti datang," tutur Ryeowook lembut, Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Berani bertaruh, Zhou Mi datang untukmu, bukan untuk kami," komentarnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan dapur bersama Leeteuk yang ikut tertawa, sementara Ryeowook tersipu malu.

Bahkan kalau ia mengingat mimpinya barusan, ia bisa saja pingsan karena terlalu malu. Kenapa bisa ia yang me'nembak' Zhou Mi duluan? Memalukan!

Tapi jujur saja, sekarang ia sudah tak sabar sampai saatnya Zhou Mi datang, ia tak sabar ingin melihat wajahnya, terutama senyumnya yang memabukkan itu.

Aah, sepertinya Ryeowook benar-benar jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

GYAAA~ PENDEKNYA! #gantungdiri

Cloud ga pernah bisa mewujudkan permintaan readers dengan fict yang panjang! T_T *pundung* Mianhae...

Janji dehh.. Besok kalau YeHae panjaaaannnggg... Oke?

Susah ya dapet feel dari pair ini! Padahal kirain gampang.. #dorr

Dan dasarnya saya yang ga terlalu ngikutin perjalanan (?) SUJU M, jadi kewalahan dan sibuk riset sana-sini tentang mereka.. -_-

Cloud akhirnya cuma bisa buat yang kaya gini dehh... :P

Mianhae kalau ga berkenan..

Oh ya readers tercintaku, ada ga yang berbaik hati mau ngasih tau arti dari VCR Storm di SS4? Berkali-kali nonton Cloud tetep ga ngerti! #tendang Yayayayaya? *turtleeyes(?)

Dan untuk YeHae-nya.. Tunggu ya! Jangan pada kemana-mana! #iketsemuareaders #dibunuh

Uhmm.. Mind to Review?

Gomawoo... :D

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


End file.
